1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to stereoscopic image display devices, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device in which align marks of a switchable panel and a liquid crystal panel sense bonding mismatch between the switchable panel and the liquid crystal panel to compensate the mismatch even if the mismatch takes place, for reducing cross talk and compensating a watching position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is foreseen that services to be realized by fast information transmission to be constructed based on a super-highway information network will be developed from the present mere Hearing and Speaking services like telephone services to Watching and Hearing multimedia services centered on digital terminals in which characters, voices and images are processed at a high speed, and at the end, to a super-spatial realistic 3D stereoscopic information communication services in which See, Feel, and Enjoying realistically and stereoscopically standing aloof from time and space.
In general, the stereoscopic image which expresses three dimensions is made by a principle of a stereoscopic view angle through the two eyes in which a left eye and a right eye see images slightly different from each other owing to a difference of positions of the two eyes as the two eyes have a difference of views, i.e., the two eyes are about 65 mm spaced from each other. The difference of images caused by the difference of positions of the two eyes is called as binocular disparity. A three dimensional stereoscopic display device makes a user to have a stereoscopic feeling owing to the binocular disparity by making the left eye to see an image only on the left eye and the right eye to see an image only on the right eye by utilizing the binocular disparity.
That is, the left/right eyes are made to see two dimensional images different from each other respectively, and if the two images are transmitted to a brain through retinas, the brain combines the two images accurately to produce a sense of depth and a sense of reality of an original three dimensional image. Such a capability is in general called as stereography, and a device having the stereography applied thereto is called as the stereoscopic display device.
In the meantime, in types for producing the 3D image in the stereoscopic display devices, there are a goggle type and non-goggle type depending on presence of the goggle.
And, in the non-goggle type, there are parallax barrier type and lenticular type depending on a shape of a structure for producing the stereoscopic image. The parallax barrier type or lenticular type stereoscopic image display device has a 3D panel mounted on the liquid crystal panel for converting a 2D image from the liquid crystal panel to the 3D image.
The parallax barrier type 3D panel is provided with a barrier filter for displaying the stereoscopic image therethrough, and the lenticular type 3D panel has a semi-cylindrical lenticular screen attached thereto for producing the stereoscopic image.
In the meantime, if the liquid crystal panel and the 3D panel fail to be bonded exactly, a watching position does not fall on a center, but is leaned to a left or right side of the stereoscopic image display device, to increase the cross talk increases, and a defect ratio of the stereoscopic image display device.